A reporter's story
by noQie
Summary: Sakura kinomoto ia reporter at Tomoeda Daily News.What happend if she need to a story about school life. And she knew that school time is the worst time in her life.What will happend to her? Can she accomplish her task?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Back to school.

Normal P.O.V.

"Good Morning everyone," greeted Sakura to everyone in the office, as she walk in. As always people ignores her. Happily she walks into her room that situated next to the pantry.

Like every day, her work started with checking piles of files.Files, files and more files. As a reporter, she must check the grammatical error in the news before the news is published.

Suddenly there's a knock on her door. Before she could say anything, the door was opened. It was Bob. Her boss. He walks in without Sakura invitations. Sakura looked at him and she said, "What do you want?"

Then he left out a sigh. "Today, at 10 o'clock we got a meeting with the boss at the meeting room," said Bob. Bob continued, "And he doesn't sound happy". After saying those words he immediately went out.

"10 o'clock?" said Sakura as she looked at her wrist watch. It's already 9.45 am. And she continued doing her work.

Later, in the meeting room.

"Why the sports and entertainment section rating is decreasing?" ask Mr.Daisuki, the boss in a high pitched voice. Everyone gulped. Nobody is saying anything. Mr. Daisuki continues talking. "So, whose in charge of this section?" ask him softly.

A small guy with red hair raised his hand. "It's me,' said him. Mr Daisuki just nodded. "And what's your name kid?" asked Mr Daisuki. "Yuu takahiro," said Yuu.

"…..Yuu, I'm sorry that I had to say this……YOU ARE FIRED!" shouted Mr. Daisuki.

Everyone just keep quiet. " ..but Mr. Daisuki..,"said Yuu. Before he could continue Mr Daisuki cuts, "no buts and the person that will replace you are…her," said Mr Daisuki as he pointed to a woman that sat beside Bob.

The woman was shocked. "ME?" said her with disbelief. Mr.Daisuki just nodded.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Mr. Daisuki is not fair. I felt sorry for Yuu. But I can do anything. Poor Yuu, he's a good manger. I was looking at Bob and suddenly Mr. Daisuki pointed at me. "You," said him.

"Yes?" I immediately answer. Mr. Daisuki throws at me a blue file. "Do a story about school life. I want you to finish the story in 3 month time, or not you will be like Yuu,"said him.

I gulped, and then I nodded. Well, I didn't like school time. It's the worst time in my life. But I must face it again.

Normal P.O.V.

Mc Donald's…….

"Please, let me borrow your motorcycle…."begged Sakura to his brother Touya. He just ignored her and keeps doing his work. He quickly pressed the button at the monitor, taking orders from the customer.

"Didn't you see that I'm busy right now," said Touya as he give a coke to a customer. Sakura still didn't give up. Then she remembered something. Her precious car.

" Touya……,"said sakura slowly.

"What?" said Touya in a bored intonation. Sakura took a deep breath. "If you lend me your motorcycle, I will lend you my Honda Prelude," offered Sakura. Touya just stare at her. "Are you serious? Can you take care of my baby?" asked Touya didn't believe.

Sakura become inpatient. "Yes, I am serious, and will take good care of your BABY!" shouted. Touya felt shocked. Sakura would never shout at him like that. Her face was red, enduring her anger.

Touya just nodded. Letting her sister borrowing his motorcycle. "Yes, you may use my motorcycle with one condition, you pay the petrol," said Touya. Slowly, Sakura's face lit a smile. Suddenly she jumped and hugged his brother tightly.

"Thank you… you are the best," said Sakura as she hugged him. "Let…urg...mmmee... go," said Touya pulling Sakura from hugging him. Then Sakura let him go.Touya show her the key. Immediately she grabs it. All of the customers just stared at her. Sakura didn't care .She was really happy.

"Tomoeda High School here I go!" shouted Sakura as she dashed out of the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

noQIe: Thanks for reviewing my story. Yup, it's like the Never Been Kissed story, but I change it a lot. Well, I want to tell everyone something; this is the first time I write a story. And I'm also not good in English, so if I made any mistake please correct me. Maixx, TeDDieZ and dbzgtfan2004 thanks for your review. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 2: New beginning and the deal.

Normal P.O.V.

A Kawasaki ZZR600 motorcycle dashed into the school compound. The sound of the bike made everyone wonder who is the person that riding the bike. And the bike stopped in front of the school parking lot.

"Whose the guy that riding that awesome bike?" asked a girl with the brunette hair

"Probably he is a new guy that has been newly transferred here," said one of her friends.

The bike rider jumped from his motorcycle.

All the girls stared at him, waiting for him to open his helmet. 1….2….3… and he opened his helmet. And the girls groaned. He is not a he, because he is actually a she. After tiding her hair, she walks towards the school office. And her job is starting now. (She is Sakura……)

(noQie: I've skipped the part when Sakura was in the office, it's quite boring actually. Now she was in her class.)

English class,

Knock. Knock…

There's a knock on the door. "Come in," said a voice inside. Slowly Sakura stepped in. Immediately she gave the slip that the clerk gave to her to the teacher.

The teacher just nodded.

He called Sakura to come beside him. "Ok class, today we've got a new student with us, please introduce yourself to the class," said the teacher to Sakura. Sakura cleared her throat and say, "Hello, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, twenty thr…eighteen years old, nice to meet you," The teacher just nodded and smiled.

"You may sit now, said the teacher to Sakura. She found an empty seat behind a brunette haired girl. Without saying anything she walks to the empty seat. "Well, I'm Syaoran Li, you can call me Syaoran, but the entire student here calls me Mr.Li." said Syaoran.

And he continued teaching. "It's still like the old days," whisper Sakura.

Flashback…….

Like always, people didn't pay attention to what their teachers babbling about. But not Sakura. She put her 100 concentration on what the teacher teaching about. Suddenly, there's an eraser landed on top of her head. She turned behind.

Ryuu Shimizu. Her biggest crush. His gang just laugh at her. Sakura smiled at him. He just grinned at her. Then, Tereda sensei, called her. "Yes," answered Sakura.

"Can you us what is the last dialogue that Juliet said before she dies," said Tereda-sensei.

"…. yea,noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!... this is thy sheth; let me die..."

….end flashback…..

Later, at the cafeteria.

Sakura P.O.V,

I was walking alone at the cafeteria with a tray at my hand. Then I head someone calls me. Then I saw a girl with big round glasses calling me. I walk towards her place. "Please take a sit," offered her. I just smiled and sat beside her.

"Well I'm Tomoyo (noQie: I'm so sorry because I made Tomoyo wears those horrible big specks),"said Tomoyo. I just nodded. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto," said me.

"I know," said Tomoyo shortly. Then she continued, "I was at the class too."

I felt silly. Why didn't I think it earlier? If she didn't know my name how come she could call me just now? We talk and talk and talk. She's quite nice thought her appearance looks bad. We can judge a person by their looks right?

Normal P.O.V

Not to far from them….

A group of boys were watching them. Then one of them spoke. " Kaito, you always said that you are a great playboy right?" said him. Kaito just nodded as he proudly grinned at them .

"….so I want to made a bet with you, if you can made that new girl likes you , you will get a hundred bucks from me," said the guy. "Deal," said Kaito as he shakes his right hand with his friend's hand.

He glanced at Sakura and he proudly said, "I will make her prostrate at my feet," Then he laughed evilly.


End file.
